Short-range wireless proximity networks typically involve devices that have a communications range of one hundred meters or less. To provide communications over long distances, these proximity networks often interface with other networks. For example, short-range networks may interface with cellular networks, wireline telecommunications networks, and the Internet.
A high rate physical layer (PHY) standard is currently being selected for IEEE 802.15.3a. The existing IEEE 802.15.3 media access control layer (MAC) is supposed to be used as much as possible with the selected PHY. Currently, there are two remaining PHY candidates. One of these candidates is based on frequency hopping application of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). The other candidate is based on M-ary Binary offset Keying. The OFDM proposal is called Multiband OFDM (MBO). Moreover, in order to further develop the OFDM proposal outside of the IEEE, a new alliance has been formed called the MultiBand OFDM Alliance (MBOA).
MBO utilizes OFDM modulation and frequency hopping. MBO frequency hopping may involve the transmission of each of the OFDM symbols at various frequencies according to pre-defined codes, such as Time Frequency Codes (TFCs). Time Frequency Codes can be used to spread interleaved information bits across a larger frequency band.
Presently, there is an interest within the MBOA to create a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer that would be used with the OFDM physical layer instead of the IEEE 802.15.3 MAC layer. A current version of the MBOA MAC involves a group of wireless communications devices (referred to as a beaconing group) that are capable of communicating with each other. The timing of beaconing groups is based on a repeating pattern of “superframes” in which the devices may be allocated communications resources.
MAC layers govern the exchange among devices of transmissions called frames. A MAC frame may have various portions. Examples of such portions include frame headers and frame bodies. A frame body includes a payload containing data associated with higher protocol layers, such as user applications. Examples of such user applications include web browsers, e-mail applications, messaging applications, and the like.
In addition, MAC layers govern the allocation of resources. For instance, each device requires an allocated portion of the available communication bandwidth to transmit frames. The current MBOA MAC proposal provides for the allocation of resources to be performed through communications referred to as beacons. Beacons are transmissions that devices use to convey non-payload information. Each device in a beaconing group is assigned a portion of bandwidth to transmit beacons.
Such transmissions allow the MBOA MAC to operate according to a distributed control approach, in which multiple devices share MAC layer responsibilities. Accordingly, the current MBOA MAC Specification (version 0.95, Apr. 11, 2005) provides various channel access mechanisms that allow devices to allocate portions of the transmission medium for communications traffic. These mechanisms include a protocol called the distributed reservation protocol (DRP), and a protocol called prioritized contention access (PCA).
This distributed control approach allows for devices a certain degree of autonomy in joining MBOA networks. While this may be efficient in certain circumstances, it may cause contention and inaccessibility in certain high demand scenarios. Accordingly, an improvement to the existing solution is needed.